


The paradise

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bang Chan, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Changbin got what he wanted.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The paradise

°°

Seo Changbin has now ended up in the same situation.

The most stupid situation, torturous, but makes a bill even though there is no solution.

Shit!

Changbin cursed during the roar of his passionate breath. Accompanied by the sweat that flowed rarely on his temple, because now one of his hands was working hard down there, not caring if it would leave a sore feeling.

He is masturbating, this is the second time in the past week. The cause is simple, and the object is not far away.

"Chan, _please_!"

Only the figure of Chan, the leader with his upper body without cover, accidentally touched his back with a broad chest without the leader's thread of pride. It happened when Changbin wanted to eat cereal, but because he couldn't reach it on the shelf, Chan was kind and didn't have any suspicion to help.

Cursed himself because after that, he made the Aussie-born man the object of his wild fantasy. Which made his blood rippled as well as the lust that came at the same time.

Changbin imagined how the broad chest touched the skin of his stretched back, then Chan's muscular hand with jutting veins brushed his stomach, or thigh. Chan's long sleeves, which curled nicely around his waist, then squeezed his sides as he was fucking him from behind.

Seo Changbin lost his mind, he happily admitted. Unable to hold back the desire that can only be channeled to do one hand it made Changbin disappointed to be honest, but this is the best choice rather than ruining everything.

Luckily, all of his roommates fell asleep in their tired sleep, due to the hard work they had been through for almost a full day. Chan might also be wading through his dream right now, because he had said earlier that he wasn't going to the studio to work on the song.

Therefore, it should be quite safe to masturbate in the middle of the night alone, _right_?

Changbin hope so.

Because in the next few seconds, he could feel his twitching wildly as the sign that his orgasm was coming. Changbin wanted to finish it well, so that wild, sinful thoughts about the leader could be resolved too.

"Changbin?"

But it seems that the sky is not taking sides with his poor soul Because the light deep voice that was so familiar greeted him deafly, it made the owner of the name immediately wake up and his rhythm widened perfectly. He was caught off guard.

The figure of Chan standing in the doorway of the toilet he forgot to lock, was still the same as just a moment ago, wearing only baggy pants, without a top. Gaze full of smirk at Changbin who is now standing in front of the toilet with his middle body exposed. The edges of the black T-shirt he always wears are bitten off so that he can show his flat stomach without curves.

Changbin was so shocked that he forgot to react.

"Looks like you're having fun."

" _Chan_ \--"

Changbin's face was now completely red, he was embarrassed and scared. Shame that Chan caught him in this state, and was afraid that Chan would be offended by his actions. Although not sure if the elder heard him moaning the name of the leader while satisfying.

"Need my help, _hmm_?"

Changbin swore that he could endure anything but Chan's raspy voice. Not with things like this. Himself nodded with a manic look that was so sad.

Chan stepped into the toilet, not forgetting to lock the door because he didn't want to be disturbed for some time by anyone. He approached Changbin, and didn't need permission anymore as he stood right behind the younger, wrapped his arms around Seo's waist. True to his wild fantasy.

Chan thoughtlessly brought his right hand to Changbin's tense dick, replacing Seo's which had now fallen to his side. His body jolted by the touch, Chan, with a grin that was still beautifully printed on his lips, began to move his hand towards Changbin's.

"Aa--ahh."

Changbin lost his sanity at the touch, he dropped his head on Chan's shoulders, while his hands were now clenched into fists at his sides. Because he don't want to sigh louder out of his tiny thin lips.

Everything just happened.

Chan who pumped his hand on Changbin's, and Changbin who really enjoyed every time the skin of the hand rubbed against his dick. He closed his eyes, trying to minimize groans coming out of his mouth.

"Chan! _Ahh_ , I'm cum!" The semen, which had been held back, burst out shortly after Changbin squealed while squeezing Chan's two arms around his body. He rests on the body of the leader. Squirm as well.

His body shook violently as a result of the release. And Changbin really didn't care if his moaning could wake the other dormitory residents. His eyes were still closed, adjusting to the extraordinary climax, and then it didn't take long for him to feel something soft and wet touching the skin of his neck.

"Chan-- _uhhh_ , sorry." Still breathing hard, Changbin spoke softly because he was really uneasy about what had just happened.

"How long have you been doing it?" Chan whispered right into his ear in a low tone that immediately made Changbin's nape hair turn.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure this isn't the first time you've done something like this while saying my name, Changbin." Chan was right, and Changbin was unable to argue or defend. He has been caught off guard.

"I'm not sure, but ever since i found you so attractive on stage. You were so sexy and I couldn't stop thinking about what if your burly hands were all over me, touching me. Then---"

Changbin stopped his words when he felt one of Chan's hands stick into his t-shirt, stroking his chest in a slow but sure motion. Changbin swallowed hard sips.

"Why stop, continue. What are your wild images on me, _baby boy_?"

"I--I want you to fuck me hard. Just like how you act when you on stage, with that intense stare. And, and--- _shit_!"

Seo cursed when he felt Chan's hand that had been on his chest had gone down towards the plump of his buttocks. Squeezing the meat slowly, making the owner tense again.

"You okay with this?"

"Yeah."

Chan carried his long fingers to feel the smooth skin, then aimed at the cleavage covering Changbin's pink hole. He rubs his forefinger there, while his mouth sucks the skin of the younger neck. Changbin could feel his knees go limp from the touch.

"Are you clean?"

"Of course--of course. I clean myself every day."

"All right, let's make your fantasy come true. Do you mind?"

No, of course not. Although Changbin didn't think that the leader would agree to do this forbidden thing with him, he was not stupid not to waste the opportunity.

"And can I ask you something, Chan?"

Chan moistened his finger with saliva, then slowly inserted his middle finger into Changbin's rim which had been twitching begging for it to be filled. Seo gasped instantly, a short sigh escaped his tiny lips which were now wet.

"Say it."

"Can I call you, _eumhh_ , Daddy?" Changbin muttered softly.

" _Oh my God_. _Yes_ , you can, baby boy."

Bangchan then focused on Changbin's hole which he pounded using his middle finger, really felt an indescribable satisfaction when he heard Changbin whine because his finger broke through the warm hole. He likes Seo's reaction which is so vocal channeling the enjoyment that can be obtained through the fingerings.

“ _Daddy_ , harder.” Changbin whined as Chan's hand gestures were still in moderate tempo.

The older one complied, increasing the tempo of his hand movements in the seductive hole even though with his lips still focused on giving a kissmark on the neck of the Yongin-born young man who was currently in his arms. It doesn't matter if tomorrow the redness can be seen by other people, including their stylists.

"Ah, ah, Daddy---please! That's good, so good..."

Changbin shrieked as Chan's middle finger could easily find his sweet spot. His body jerked violently and Chan bit the skin of Changbin's collarbone.

"You can get come just because of my fingers, baby? If you could, then i would fuck you hard just like your fantasy."

Changbin only nodded while biting his lip, feeling that the group leader was now inserting the second and third fingers simultaneously. With Chan's other hand supporting his body around his neck, Chan stabbed again at the same point with three fingers of hers into Changbin's rectum.

Every second increased the tempo, and at the same time Changbin's broken sigh was aired. His lips really couldn't stay still, the scream was so unbearable when Chan's finger touched his prostate so deliciously that it was difficult for him to open his eyes. Changbin felt a dizziness in his head, he was drunk with the temporary pleasures of hell.

"Daddy, Daddy, Chan---no!! I'm cum!!"

Changbin orgasmed for the second time, this time accompanied by a cry that described how good it would feel when he reached his whiteness.

A proud smile was etched beautifully on Chan's face, the man this time pushed Changbin to bend over and his hands rested on the toilet. He didn't want to waste time because his friends down there had been protesting for rations to be able to rest in peace in his nest. Hurriedly he lowered the baggy pants he was wearing, not forgetting his underwear at once, then smeared his with saliva.

Changbin sighed, turning his head to see Chan's sexy body. The muscular belly of the man added the size of his dick according to the expectations. Changbin had been imagining this for a long time, until he was too frustrated to want it to fill him immediately.

"Daddy, hurry up and enter," Changbin whined again while shaking his ass.

The man who was born in Sydney hissed, then slapped Changbin on the buttocks with an exasperation, causing a loud sound accompanied by the groans of the owner. "Such a naughty boy."

Then he pointed the object directly at the twitching hole. Slowly but surely Chan began to infuse himself with Changbin. A low growl was unavoidable, considering how tight and warm the hole was around him.

" _My Christ_. You're so tight, God."

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Daddy."

And Chan did. He wasted no time in immediately moving his hips with a fast tempo stabbing into Changbin. It doesn't even matter if the sound of their muttering moans can surprise their other friends. Fuck!

Chris slapped Changbin's ass again, making the owner almost collapse as a result of being unable to accept the pleasures that come insistently if only Chan didn't hold him back.

Not wanting to linger, he again found Changbin's prostate to be beaten up. Repeatedly correctly and well. Makes the hole as if it is squeezing his dick, which gets deeper and deeper as the tempo goes in and out of the younger self.

Changbin grabbed his own cock, shook it when he felt his stomach as if it was tickling. A sign that he will pick up the white back. In tune with Chan's hip hitting his butt.

"I'm gonna come-- _ahh_."

"Can I come inside?"

Changbin nodded firmly before answering, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, please. Daddy, please-- _eunghh_. Fuck!!"

" _Arghh_!"

Chan spits his white liquid in Changbin's holes, and Changbin also secretes the same fluid a few seconds after Chan filled himself so full of warm semen. Until finally the two young men fell on their knees with Changbin on the toilet and Chan on top of him.

The two of them immediately took in as much oxygen as possible, replenishing their lungs which had almost run out of air. At this time only the roar of heavy breathing from Chan and Changbin was heard enveloping the silence.

Until not too long, Chan put his arm around the younger waist, then brought Changbin to get up from kneeling on the floor. He twisted Seo's body to face him. Chan smiled when he found a tired expression and sweat dripping down Changbin's face. He wiped some of it while continuing to stare at that face.

"You are okay?"

Changbin nodded slowly, still having difficulty speaking.

"Cute. Now let's clean yourself up and then rest. You look tired." Chan would have carried Changbin's body if only Changbin's little chirp was not caught by his deaf.

"You're not angry, are you?"

He smiled at the question Seo asked. Before answering, took the time to pull Changbin's chin then landed a light kiss that was so sweet on the peach's lips. Changbin was quite surprised by what Chan did.

"Yeah, of course I'm not angry. Why am I angry. I like it after all."

"You like it?"

"Yes and maybe another time will ask for the same thing. If you are willing to be my lover."

Changbin stared, unable to believe his hearing at the last sentence that Chan made. The response was slow, and Chan found it adorable.

"Wh---what do you mean?"

"Yup, that's what I mean."

°°


End file.
